


A Gift For Me And You

by ZianourryFtLouisBum



Series: Daddy and Louis [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Baby Louis, Ball Gag, Bottom Louis, Brat Louis, Brat Tamer Harry, Broken Rules, Caning, Cock & Ball Torture, Daddy Harry, Diapers, Dom Harry Styles, Handcuffs, Light CBT, M/M, Punishment, Rules, Sassy Louis, Spanking, Sub Louis Tomlinson, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, Time Out, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZianourryFtLouisBum/pseuds/ZianourryFtLouisBum
Summary: Louis is a brat, a Sub, a sugar baby. Harry is his tamer, his Dom, his sugar Daddy.  (None of these stories are connected in any way).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything that Harry and Louis do can be seen that they have previously discussed it, made rules and guidelines and safe words. Even if it looks rough, Harry would never hurt Louis in a way that both of them haven't discussed and agreed upon before hand.

Louis rushed around the mall, shoving past people with his phone pressed against his ear. He was currently talking to Harry’s manager since Harry was on vacation in Hawaii with his friends from high school. Louis decided to stay back since it was only a few days, and he didn’t want to ruin Harry’s fun with his friends from back home.

 

 

  
“Okay, yes, no. Hawaii, in a few hours. Okay, thank you, yep, you too, bye.” Louis said, then hung up and put his phone in his back pocket. He then turned into the shop that he had been looking for. Lasenza.

 

 

  
“Hello, can I help you?” A tall woman asked hands folded too tight in front of her.

 

 

  
“No, I’m okay,” Louis said, then took off towards the panties area. He skimmed through lace, silk and cotton panties, picking out the few he loved. He only ever bought them if he loved them.

 

 

  
He ended up with a black lace pair, to replace his old ones that had been torn off by Harry, a few months back. He also bought a red silk pair, with some thigh-high socks to go with them, and lastly, a regular dark blue pair, with a twist. They had a hole in the front, it was meant for a girl, but he knew from experience that his dick would fit just fine too.

 

 

  
He hurried home, ran upstairs two at a time, then tossed his clothes around, not caring where they landed. He dressed in the red panties, throwing on the thigh-high stockings to match. He then slid Harry’s oversized black knitted sweater on top of it all. Only the stockings were visible, but when he got under the bed sheets and ruffled his hair around, it looked as if he just woke up. That was the plan.

 

 

  
An hour and a half later, Louis got into position. He climbed back under the covers, making sure to be careful about the candles he had lit around the bedroom. He then tossed a pillow on the floor, making it look as if he was in a deep sleep and had thrown it off.

 

 

  
He heard Harry’s car pull into the garage, then the garage door shut and their home door opened and closed. He listened closely as Harry was quiet about getting himself upstairs, and into the bathroom to have a shower since he thought Louis was sleeping.

 

 

  
Louis tried his best not to laugh, and get into character. He and Harry had always talked about doing role play, and he figured tonight would be the perfect night. He heard the shower turn off and peeked out of the covers to see Harry’s naked body step into a pair of boxers. He then walked around and blew out the candles. Louis was kind of upset at that. He figured Harry just thought that he had forgotten to blow them out himself, but Louis had taken the time to light them.

 

 

  
“Daddy? What was that for?” Louis pouted, sitting up, startling the man.

 

 

  
“Baby?! I thought you were asleep.” Harry whispered, climbing into bed beside his boyfriend.

 

 

  
“No, I was going to surprise you. See.” Louis said, tossing the covers off of them both, revealing the stockings. He then raised his arms up, and Harry got the hint. He pulled off the boy’s (his) sweater, so the panties were now visible too.

 

 

  
“See, Daddy. And now you went and blew out my-” Louis was cut off by Harry pulling him by the bum, to sit on his clothed cock.

 

 

  
“Shh, no talking.” Harry hummed, squeezing the boy’s bum hard, making Louis moan, and lean into the man’s still slightly wet chest.

 

 

  
“You like my surprise, Daddy?” Louis asked, grinding down onto Harry’s dick that was getting harder by the second.

 

 

  
“Sh,” Harry repeated, spanking Louis’ bum three times, getting him to keep quiet. “Does this answer your question?” Harry asked, laying Louis down. He towered over the boy with one leg on each side of his body, slowly pulling down his boxers.

 

 

  
Louis whined in anticipation, which Harry smacked his thigh for. “Quiet I said,” Harry said, yet again.

 

 

  
Louis nodded, burying his face into his pillow. Harry took off his rings, then untied his hair and leaned down, giving the boy a few hickeys along his chest, down to his inner thighs, making him shiver.

 

 

  
“Does my baby boy like that?” Harry smirked, quickly tossing him over onto his stomach, quickly pulling one side of the panties into Louis’ crevice, pinching his cheek, making the boy shake, until he let go, giving it a smack, leaving a light red handprint.

 

 

  
“Daddy!” Louis cried out, trying to move away from the touches. He knew he wasn’t allowed to cum without permission, but if Harry didn’t stop then he’d have to.

 

 

  
“It’s okay, baby. You can hold on.” Harry whispered, slowly pulling the boy’s panties down, along with his stockings, setting them aside for another time. “These, I do not want ruined. Ruin these, and you won’t be sitting for a week.” Harry said, then smacked Louis’ bum showing his what would be in store for him if he didn’t listen.

 

 

  
“Okay, Daddy.” Louis moaned, grinding into the bed sheets, earning himself five more smacks.

 

 

  
“Ow!” Louis cried, reaching a hand back to block his bum, but he wasn’t as quick as Harry and ended up getting it pinned to his back.

 

 

  
“If you reach back again, there’ll be a lot more ‘ow’ than that,” Harry warned, then climbed off of the bed and grabbed his bag from the closet, filled with every sex toy you could imagine.

 

 

  
“Get on your back, legs up,” Harry ordered, walking back over to the bed, with his dick standing up tall.

 

 

  
Now here’s the thing, Louis was a brat. He loved it, and Harry loved it too. Louis loved being punished and Harry loved to punish his naughty submissive.

 

 

  
“No,” Louis said, making Harry’s steps quicken, walking over to his Sub.

 

 

  
“Pardon me?” Harry asked, cocking a brow. Louis just folded his arms and replied, “you heard me.” And that was it for Harry. “That’s it.” Harry fumed, grabbing Louis by the ankles, lifting his legs up, pinning them to the headboard with one hand. With the other hand, he quickly grabbed a pair of handcuffs, attaching a pair to each ankle, then the opposite ends of the headboard.

 

 

  
“Ow! Stop!” Louis shouted, but they both knew the only way Harry would stop was if Louis used his safeword.

 

 

  
“You deserve this. When I came home your clothes were thrown all over the place, I had texted you, which you saw but didn’t reply, and now you tell me ‘no’? No, that is not, and never will be acceptable.” Harry finished, then smacked his hand down on the boy’s poor bottom, right over his entrance.

 

 

  
Louis tried covering his hole, but Harry just grabbed his hands, and held them out of reach, spanking the boy’s balls a few times.

 

 

  
“You will learn to obey me, whatever it takes. Got it?” Harry said, tying the boy’s hands to the bed posts, with a couple ties.

 

 

  
“And if I don’t?” Louis sassed, glaring at the man.

 

 

  
“And if you don’t, then I’ll have to do this again, but harsher.” Which actually didn’t sound too bad to the either of them, but neither would mention it at the moment.

 

 

  
Harry then pulled out a cane from his bag. It was a foot and a half long, and extremely thin, making it hurt more. He whipped it down across the boy’s bum multiple times until Louis was screaming for it to stop. Still, no safeword.

 

 

  
“Are you going to behave from now on? Fold your clothes neatly? Listen to me? Do as your told?” Harry asked, emphasizing each question with a slap to Louis’ cock with the cane.

 

 

  
“Yes! Y- Yes Sir!” Louis cried, shaking from the pleasurable pain.

 

 

  
“Are you sorry?” Harry asked, whipping the boy again, over his throbbing hole.

 

 

  
“Y- Yes! I’m- I’m sorry Sir!” Louis yelled, breathing heavily.

 

 

  
Harry spanked him thirty more times with the cane, while Louis tried desperately to get away from the torture device. If there was one thing he hated about punishments, it was the cane. He only ever got it when he was being extremely bad. And telling your Dominant ‘no’ would earn you a few stripes.

 

 

  
“I bet.” Was all Harry said finally. He then set down the cane, putting it back into his briefcase. He let Louis calm down for a few seconds, then picked up his own leaking dick, and lined it up with Louis’ sore entrance. Louis whined for him not to, but Harry didn’t think he deserved to have his opinion heard, so he pushed in anyway, with only his pre-cum as lube.

 

 

  
“Daddy!” Louis shouted, trying to pull off, but it was impossible with the position he was forced to be in.

 

 

  
“Quiet,” Harry said, although he was quite tired of saying it, so he reached back into his case, and pulled out a ball gag. Louis tried to fight it, but it was no use. He fought it like a baby refusing to accept the spoon of food being held out to them, but eventually, Harry got it in him and secured around his head.

 

 

  
“That’ll shut you up,” Harry smirked, then untied the boy’s legs and hands, massaging his joints.

 

 

  
Louis tried his best to talk around the ball gag, but it was no use. It was secured tightly, the only way of it coming off would be if he screamed, which was like a safeword, but for when he had the gag on and couldn’t talk.

 

 

  
Harry then let everything else fall into place, he pounded into his disobedient submissive, shaking the entire bed. Louis whined, trying to get away from the pain, but soon he just let it. He went limp and allowed it to happen, getting Harry to smirk. “Finally decided to shut up and take it, hm? That’s my good boy.” Harry praised, cumming into his boy.

 

 

  
He then pulled out, and gently took off the ball gag, then massaged Louis’ jaw carefully. He put the toys on the floor, then made sure Louis had caught his breath, and carried him into the bathroom. He filled up the bath with warm, sudsy water, and submerged them both under it.

 

 

  
“Shhh, that’s my boy…” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear while rubbing his cock with one hand, and his sore, red bum with his other.

 

 

  
“Daddy…” Louis finally managed to say, cuddling close to the man, slowly grinding his hips up and down on Harry’s thigh.

 

 

  
“That’s a good boy, good job baby boy.” Harry smiled, getting faster with his strokes.

 

 

  
“D- Daddy… n- need to cum…” Louis whined, grasping onto Harry’s bicep, looking up into his green eyes, begging to cum.

 

 

  
“No, baby. Not tonight.” Harry said, firm.

 

 

  
“Daddy! Not fair!” Louis pouted, about to stand up, when Harry grabbed his cock tight, forcing him to stay under the water.

 

 

  
“Bad boy. Stay.” Harry said, thumbing the tip of Louis’ red, aching cock with his thumb, still holding on tighter than ever.

 

 

  
“Daddy!” Was all Louis managed to say, before Harry surprised him and let go all at once, then spanked him six times. Louis shot out of the water, kicking and yelping. The water on his bum, plus the previous spanking he got made it hurt so bad.

 

 

  
“I told you to listen to me. Looks like I was wrong. I thought you had finally learned your lesson, I guess not.” Harry fumed, getting out of the bath, wrapping a towel around his waist. Louis sat in the bath with his head down, ashamed and embarrassed.

 

 

  
“I’m sorry Sir,” Louis whispered, tucking his legs up to his chest, showing off his cherry red bum.

 

 

  
“I thought you were too.” Harry sighed, then picked up the Sub and carried him back into their room, laying him down on the bed. “Your punishment isn’t over,” Harry informed him, then turned him over and spanked him some more. Louis tried squirming away and covering his bum, but Harry just pulled him back down and smacked harder.

 

 

  
Eventually, when Louis' bum was covered in hand prints, Harry decided to grab the ruler. He quickly grabbed it from his bag, then with one arm, lifted Louis over his knee, that he propped up on the bed. Louis’ legs were dangling, with his toes just barely touching the floor. His upper half was behind Harry, squirming around as much as possible.

 

 

  
SMACK

 

 

  
SMACK

 

 

  
SMACK

 

 

  
SMACK

 

 

  
SMACK

 

 

 

  
“Enough! Please, Daddy!” Louis cried, kicking his legs around as much as he could. Harry ignored his begging and cries, smacking the tool down five more times. He then dropped the ruler, and carried Louis, football style, over to the cold, wooden, time-out chair that faced the corner.

 

 

  
“Naughty boys get long time-outs on their bare, red, naughty bums. You’re going to sit here for an hour, and count. Count until I tell you that your time is up. If you move, or mess up your counting, you’re starting over from zero, got it?” Harry said, getting the boy to sniffle, and reply ‘yes, Sir.’

 

 

  
Louis sat there, as told, quietly counting. Harry took that time to get the aftercare items ready. He laid out Louis’ pajamas, after getting into his own. He also took out a diaper, just in case Louis wanted it, which he usually did. He got out the cream, Louis’ soother, his favorite blanket and some gummy snacks. He also prepared Netflix, cleaned their sex toys, drained the bath and picked up Louis’ dirty clothes, throwing them in the laundry bin.

 

 

  
He then stood behind Louis for the remaining 15 minutes, listening to him count. Louis could feel Harry standing behind him, which made him antsier. He counted up to 3284 when he accidentally skipped a number without noticing. Harry noticed.

 

 

  
“Stop,” Harry said, making Louis think that his time was up.

 

 

  
“Done Daddy?” Louis asked, not turning around. He knew better.

 

 

  
“No. Start over. You skipped a number.” Harry said, then started to walk away when he heard the boy whisper ‘yellow’. He quickly turned back around and turned the chair around so Louis was facing him. He now saw the tears that flew down his boy’s face.

 

 

  
“Baby, tell Daddy what’s wrong?” Harry asked, concerned.

 

 

  
“Too many, Daddy… I isn’t that bad- d… have to… have to s- start again?” Louis whimpered, sticking out his bottom, wobbly lip.

 

 

  
“Those were the rules baby, but it’s okay if you can’t. That’s alright, you’re my good boy no matter what.” Harry reassured him, he didn’t and never went too far.

 

 

  
“O- okay Daddy… Louis is done now..” Louis said, speaking in the third person. He only ever did that when he was feeling little.

 

 

  
“C’mere baby boy, you did so so good tonight. I’m so proud of you.” Harry praised, picking up his boy.

 

 

  
“Louis did good? Is not bad no more?” Louis asked, tucking his face into Harry’s chest.

 

 

  
“Never bad, love. Daddy just says that because he knows you love it, and Daddy likes it too. Never bad, baby. Sometimes you do bad things, that’s all.” Harry soothed, sitting down on his chair in the opposite corner where the time-out chair rested.

 

 

  
“Daddy’s good too.” Louis giggled, kissing Harry’s neck, as high as he could reach.

 

 

  
“Aw, thank you, my love. It’s time for bed now, okay? Daddy’s had a rough flight and he wants to sleep. You’ve also had a very rough night, and I assume you’re just as tired as me, hm?” Harry said, chuckling when Louis yawned, giving him his answer.

 

  
“Cuddle cuddle!” Louis said, afterward when Harry dressed him in his pj’s and brushed his teeth.

 

 

  
“I know, baby. I know. First, you need to finish your gummy snacks and bottle, then fill your diaper and then Daddy will change you, then we can cuddle.” Harry said, handing Louis his last gummy bear.

 

 

  
Louis nodded, swallowed the bear, then laid back in Harry’s arms as he was fed his bottle of warm milk.

 

 

  
“Such a good boy for Daddy.” Harry praised, while Louis drank his milk. When he was done, Harry gently burped him, then helped him under the covers as he massaged his stomach. Louis warned him a second before he went, letting it all out in his diaper.

 

 

  
Harry took him to the bathroom, changed him, then carried him back with a new, thicker diaper on for the night, making Louis’ legs wobble while he walked.

 

 

  
“Cuddles now Daddy!” Louis smiled, gathering himself in his blanket, then letting Harry tuck him under the covers with him.

 

 

  
“I know baby, there we go, all settled. How’s your bum feel, love?” Harry asked, patting the boy’s padded area.

 

 

  
“It’s so good, Daddy. Thank you for making me good. Louis is sorry for before..” He said again, cuddling closer.

 

 

  
“That’s good baby, and I know, you’re okay now. I love you". Harry said, turning off his light.

 

 

  
“I love you too Daddy,” Louis said, then kissed his neck and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Something different than what I usually would write, but I've been reading some age play fics and I thought I'd try and include a snippet of it in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Xoxo.
> 
> -M.


End file.
